User talk:Brentpowell/archive1
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw SWGames wiki Hellooooo, I read your comment on AdmirableAckbar's talkpage and in case you might have overseen it This is a HUMOR wiki. Since it is a wiki you can edit any article, and so can AdmirableAckbar and Supergeeky'1' and every other user. If you bothered to look at some of the other articles it would be clear for you to see that we at Darthipedia don't have any canon, contunuity or accuracy to defend. Just because you created the SWGames wiki does not mean you can tell someone on Darthipedia what they can and cannot add to the article. I suggest you reflect on this before telling anybody else what they can and cannot write. If there are certain sections of the article that you still want to see changed feel free to change them and leave a comment on the articles talk page which gives more room then an edit summary. Thank you in advance and have an evil-tastic day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 05:58, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *And while I may not have any recollection of the occurrences, I know damn good and well that you both you and Sterling founded the wiki. If it pleases you so much to be added to that article as the actual creator, I'll expand it later on to include something of that matter. But please, don't cause edit wars with admins over nothing. — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 10:06, 25 April 2008 (UTC) **Funnily enough, the exact same situation happened to me around at Schmukipedia and UnSchmukipedia, and I found the whole thing quite amusing. :-) AdmirableAckbar 19:20, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ***I understand that. I'd hate it too. That's why I am going to add in a bit about you and Sterling. And please do not call Acky a schmuck. It's considered a personal attack and is against policy. He just reverted your edits because you had erased several really good jokes. He's put a lot of work into that article. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ****I've altered the creation bit a little to keep in tone with the rest of the article. Please drop into IRC if you'd like to discuss it further. AdmirableAckbar 19:37, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Your behaviour BrentPowell, a few things. *From your message to Supergeeky1. i think you more than...this AdmirableAckbar schmuk knows about SWGames...so I'll let you edit it, since the guy wants to set out and un-edit everything #I have mentioned to you before that you Do Not decide who edits what on this wiki. You will Let Supergeeky1 edit the article??? How very generous of you, and quite arrogant in my opinion. #As you are a bureaucrat on several wiki's (active or not) you of all people should know that a personal attack like calling AdmirableAckbar a Schmuk is completely out of line, given the reaction from AdmirableAckbar on your talkpage he was sportive about it, I however am not amused. #Furthermore, both the current articles on Wookieepedia and SWGames on StarWarsGames have no mention of you as the founder of that wiki. While you are still a leading member of the latter wiki (active or not) it surprizes me that you have not yet corrected this on SWGames itself, If I were to be speculating I would almost think you have some kind of personal problem against AdmirableAckbar since in your own words: since the guy wants to set out and un-edit everything. AdmirableAckbar has reverted your edits on SWGames once, just like I did, yet you don't mention me in your message to Supergeeky1. Conclusion: Supergeeky1 has mentioned our No personal attack policy to you and you may concider my message to you as your last warning. Your behaviour is disruptive and has no merrit on this wiki. The next time you cross the line will result in being blocked from editing and maybe even a ban depending circumstances. Have a jolly good day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:58, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Block evasion I couldn't give a rats ass if it was you or one of your litle friends, what I do are about is that an article was vandalized and that you are evading your block placed upon you by creating this account. As far as appologizing for your previous behaviour you could have sent an email or logged on IRC. By creating this "''Sockpuppet" account you have just given me a reason to extend your block so you won't be updating any of our articles in the near future. The next time you cross the line you will be banned infinite. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:16, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Here you go check the link So what if it wasn't you but some dude called "Darth Colon" nevertheless the vandalism came from the same derection, you had been blocked for three months and now that the SWDiplomacy article was vandalized you want to appologize to an admin for your previous behaviour so you can get your edit privileges back? Well I'm not buying that, so thats not going to happen any time soon since I extended your ban. I have yet to see you make an edit on this site with the intention of improving it, the only edits you have made here are based on your own ego, telling what users can and cannot edit and calling an admin a "Schmuck" as well as avoiding your block. As for the link I should check, it's not working since I don't have an account there. Since you failed to respond on my warnings in the past don't bother to respond on them now, your block has been extended by a year so I suggest you sit it out because the next time you evade your block will result in a permanent ban since in my opinion (that is based on your previous edits) you are nothing more then a troll. In addition, the IP that vandalized the SWDiplomacy article which I suspect is coming from a school has also been blocked for a year, future vandalism from that IP's range will result in a rangeblock for the entire school for an undisclosed amount of time. Have a nice year. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:13, 6 August 2008 (UTC)